


Powerless

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09, M/M, Spoilers, episode, holy terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to the Men of Letters Bunker after stealing Grace and is drawn to Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



The Angel of Thursday returned to the Men of Letters' bunker immediately, he didn't wait to get used to the Grace thrumming in his chest again, he didn't wait to think about just how bad _stolen_ Grace might affect him. It didn't matter.

 

What did matter was making sure the Winchesters were safe. He arrived at the bunker, drawn to... _the dungeon_ of all places...

 

and...

 

_Crowley_ of all people.

 

“Howdy partner,” he said flatly from the confines of his chair. “Come for a bit a' torture?” he grinned.

 

“No. I—,” he started. He hadn't picked up on it as a human, obviously. But Crowley was broken... _badly._ “You're _powerless_.”

 

“Well a'course I am. Got me in a devil trap and some jewelry,” he said, holding up his cuffed wrists.

 

“No, Crowley...you don't understand. Your _human_. And you have Kevin's blood in your veins— why?”

 

Crowley hung his head. _So it worked._ “Terrible life choices?” he said, trying to smile and failing.

 

Castiel could sense death, suffering, pain, Dean's tears falling hard, and an absence of Sam—along with an angelic presence that had disappeared from the bunker as well...but in a surprise burst of emotions that were incredibly corporeal and human at the same time, Castiel wanted nothing more than to fix the King...

 

_His King._

 

“I'm sorry,” Castiel said quietly, snapping the bindings away from the demon. Crowley stood immediately. Another snap and the trap was broken and Crowley stepped out slowly, eyeing the seraph.

 

“Sorry for what?” he asked skeptically, trying to put a little distance between the two of them.

 

“For—everything? For betraying you, for leaving you, for... _this_ ,” he said, looking around the dungeon.

 

Crowley nodded slightly, raising his eyebrows, not taking his eyes off Castiel.

 

“I should probably be going,” he said, moving towards the door.

 

The angel was in front of him, blocking his exit immediately. “Crowley,” he said, his voice almost a whisper as they stood in their all too familiar, much too close stance. Castiel put his hand against the demon's forehead and Crowley closed his eyes, expecting death.

 

But he didn't die. Castiel poured Grace in the form of light into the King of Hell, healing him, making him whole once more.

 

Crowley drew air in slowly, feeling his powers coursing through him once more and smiled as he opened his eyes. Castiel withdrew his hand from the demon's head, eyes begging for his apology to be accepted.

 

The King's eyes locked onto the seraph's and for a moment, they were the only two beings in the entire universe. Crowley's hand fell into one of it's favorite spots on the back of the neck of the angel— _his_ angel, and their lips locked.

 

Castiel's hands found either side of his King's face and held him close, fingers slowly dragging down Crowley's neck, resting on his chest as they broke the kiss only because their human bodies needed air.

 

“I forgive you,” Crowley said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

 

For the first time, in a very long time, Castiel smiled a _real_ smile.


End file.
